Silver
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Ice Devil Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 353 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Silver (シルバー Shirubā) is a member of the Dark Guild, Tartarus. He is a member of the Nine Demon Gates and a Devil Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 19 Appearance In his human form,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 28 Silver appears as a middle-aged man with dark hair and a stubbly beard. He has a large scar running from the top of his forehead down the left side of his face until it reaches his left ear. He wears two earrings, one on each ear, with crosses at the end of them. His attire is that of a plated chest armor with the words "ABSOLUTE ZERO" over his black top that sports fur in the neck line. He also wears a black bottom, gloves and shoulder armor with Tartarus' symbol on them. History At some point in time, Silver froze the entire Sun Village along with the Eternal Flame, which held the lingering spirit of its guardian Dragon Atlas Flame, whom he mistook to be a Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Synopsis Sun Village arc In an unknown snowy location, Silver stands in front of a grave when he is interrupted by a messenger informing him that he's being summoned to meet with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates members. He notices that the messenger is trembling in fear before him so he tells him to relax because he won't eat him as he only consumes souls of Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 18-19 Tartarus arc Arriving back to Tartarus' headquarters, Silver gazes at the castle standing in front of him, expressing his utter displeasure at its architecture. Albeit, he calls it his home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 1-2 Shortly thereafter, he witnesses Kyouka's arrival, at the same time stating that she is looking stunning as always, with several characters clad in armor following her steps. He is approached by the demonic woman, who is shocked to see Silver in his human form, only to have Silver claim that his human form appeals him. As Kyouka ponders where the other two Mages of the Nine Demon Gates are located, Silver stands by her side as they are joined by five other members of the Nine Demon Gates and are told that the other two are out on missions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-30 As the other Demons talk among themselves, Silver silently looks at the shrine in front of him, with Kyouka claiming that the hammers of Demons will descend upon mankind for the sake of their master: Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 1-5 Magic and Abilities Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Not much is known about this form of Magic, but this Devil Slayer Magic allows Silver to produce the element of ice for various purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 18 He seems to be very proficient at it as he was able to single-handedly freeze the entire Sun Village, its inhabitants, and even the Eternal Flame that held the remaining spirit of the Flame Dragon Atlas Flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Quotes *(To a messenger of Tartarus) ''"The only thing I consume... are the souls of Demons."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 19 References Navigation Category:Tartarus members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains Category:Demon